turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Germany
Someone want to add 20px pictures of the flags to the ItPoME Reich list? By the way, the GGR is a seperate entity from Germany and should have a proper article, not a redirect page.Turtle Fan 02:31, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Yes, but GGR article and the article for Germany in ItPome and WW were identical. TR Cold War Ok, so did Germany turn to a cold war with Russia or the U.S.? TR 15:26, 23 August 2007 (UTC) It seems to me that there would be two cold wars - one between Germany and Russia, and another between Japan & the US. The USA had basically won in the 2nd Great War the position that OTL USA had won in 1898 (minus the Philippines and Guam). With the necessity of guarding the former Confederate States, the USA couldn't afford a global foreign policy, and neither could Germany. With France and Britain basically knocked out as strategic powers, all that would be left is Russia. With the Confederacy knocked out as a strategic power, whatever attention that wasn't absorbed by guarding the Confederates would be taken up by Japan. Neither victorious power (USA & Germany) could afford to immediately take on its nearest antagonist immediately after the 2nd Great #War, and this period of breathing room would allow Russia & Japan to develop superbombs of their own, a la the Soviet Union in 1949. I agree with your assessment. My question came before I'd read IatD. Some who had read it revised the article to say Germany settled into a Cold War with Russia. Someone else (who probably hadn't read the book) changed it to say a cold war with the U.S. I think it's been revised since then anyway. TR 01:31, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Crosstime This article has four XTime timelines so it makes a good sandbox for playing with new ways to approach XTime articles. We have each timeline in its own section, which is our standing policy, one I support. However, since they're all in one universe--or maybe it's multiple universes, but one reality--I thought we might want to group them together. So we'd have something like this: Germany in Worldwar Rabble rabble rabble Germany in Southern Victory Rabble rabble rabble Germany in Crosstime Traffic Germany in Curious Notions Rabble rabble rabble Germany in The Gladiator Rabble rabble rabble Germany in Gunpowder Empire Rabble rabble rabble Germany in In High Places Rabble rabble rabble Germany in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Labbre labbre labbre What say we? Turtle Fan 03:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I've been pondering this idea for some time, myself. Links will have to be tampered with, but that isn't a huge deal, especially if the trade-off is an article that is easier to comprehend. TR 03:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It would improve readability especially for people who aren't too familiar with XTime and aren't even sure which novels are and are not part of it. As for the links, I'm not sure but they might still function if the title of the subsection is kept the same as of the original section. Turtle Fan 04:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I went ahead and changed this article, so let's get some feedback. TR 03:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like the look of it. ::::I followed a link to Germany#Germany in Curious Notions and would up where I was supposed to, so that doesn't seem to be an issue. ::::For the sake of user-friendliness, I might suggest calling it "Germany in Crosstime Traffic" or "Germany in the Crosstime Traffic Series;" we did the rearrangement for the benefit of non-Crosstime readers, so the use of terminology which assumes familiarity with the series should probably be kept to a minimum. Turtle Fan 05:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Separation of Nazi Germany I think that Nazi Germany should have its own article, since there is so much info on the regular Germany page. -- 20:22, March 13, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :We've debated this in the past. The problem is that Nazi Germany is the version of Germany Turtledove uses the most. If we pull out the Nazi sections, the remaining article would be three versions of the Kaiserreich, one or two errant post-WWII versions and not much else. :Still, in light of the upcoming Hot War series, it might be worth revisiting, since we'll most likely have articles for East and West Germany. TR (talk) 20:36, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::The thing is, while there might be some room for debate on the relative legitimacies of East and West Germany (though you've got a steep uphill climb if you want to suggest that modern Germany is not the direct and immediate successor of the latter), that which the Nazis ruled was definitely the German nation-state by any reasonable definition. Non-German territory was directly annexed in many cases, and in other cases, where Hitler was content to rule through quislings, we either already have separate articles or have nothing at all. We also have Greater German Reich and can expand that article as needed if we find we have more to say about Nazi imperial policy generally, and of course there's always the article on the Nazi Party if we want to talk about party politics or ideology rather than government policy; but for content that affects Germany proper, this certainly seems to be the right article. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:01, March 14, 2015 (UTC)